Underage Drinking
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: Harry and Ron sneak some of Sirius' Fire Whiskey when he is in charge. How does Sirius react? Spanking, NO Slash.


**Hey A/all. This is just a random one shot I wrote of something I would have liked to see in the book. It contains spanking so if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Shocking though it is, I do not own Harry Potter. It's sad, but it's the truth none-the-less. **

**Summary: Harry and Ron sneak some of Sirius' Fire Whiskey when he is in charge. How does Sirius react? Spanking, NO Slash.**

~o~

Harry and Ron were bored, more than that though; they were bored and in Grimmauld Place. Harry knew where Sirius kept the fire whisky and Ron was all for trying it. Harry had some reservations, but Ron was sure Sirius wouldn't mind, after all it was only him in the house. Hermione was still at schools, Ginny, Fred and George were somewhere about and Molly was visiting Arthur in the hospital wing. The rest of the order were going about their day jobs so Sirius was the only adult about.

"Come on Harry, you know Sirius won't mind," Ron said trying to persuade his best friend to drink the fire whiskey. "Besides, we're fifteen years old, that's only two years shy of actual age to drink it. If we don't do it now we'll be of age when we have our first taste," Ron said.

That statement finally persuaded Harry to do it. "Oh alright then, but only a taste," Harry said.

Harry had his own mixed up reasons for trying the fire whiskey, what Sirius had said about him being less like James than he had thought hurt Harry more than Sirius could know. Harry wanted Sirius' approval more than anything; he saw the man as a parental figure and was desperately trying to meet his expectations.

Harry led Ron into Sirius' office and to the liquor cabinet.

"Oh wow, he has a bottle of Ogden's Finest. That is going to be like drinking heaven Harry, come on let's try it," Ron said eagerly.

Harry tapped his wand on the lock, not knowing that the lock was set to only allow Heir's or Lord's access. Harry was of course Sirius' Heir and so the lock accepted him and clicked open.

"Look how easy that was, it's like Sirius was practically inviting you to try," Ron said encouragingly. "Go on, take a swig,"

Harry gave a weak smile and grabbed the bottle. Harry opened the bottle and took a mouthful and swallowed it down gasping, it had taken a lot of effort not to spit it out. Harry quickly handed the bottle to Ron, not wanting to even hold it anymore.

Ron grabbed the offered bottle and, not noticing Harry's look of disgust, took a big mouthful. He felt it burn on the way down and wanted to vomit, but he hadn't heard Harry complain and wanted to one up Harry. "Godric that's good," Ron said lying.

Harry couldn't have disagreed with Ron more, but he didn't want to say anything so nodded. "Yeah, real good," Harry said.

Ron winced internally. "What do you say to another swig?" Ron asked praying Harry would say no.

Not a mind reader or particularly gifted at Legilimency Harry nodded again. "Sure, hand it over then," Harry said.

Together, they drank two thirds of the once full bottle and both felt very sick. Ron was first to display his weak stomach and Harry quickly followed.

"Dobby," Harry called hoping the little elf could clean up the mess.

Dobby appeared and instantly knew what to do. "Dobby is cleaning up Sirs. Yous better be getting to bed. It is the only way Sirs," Dobby said.

Harry, who felt better now he was no longer feeling like he was about to puke, thought getting to bed sounded great. He got up and stumbled to his bedroom. Sirius had intervened and insisted that his Godson was not to be made to feel like a guest in his house and had given Harry his own room.

About an hour later Harry woke to the summons of Mrs Weasley for tea. Groaning with his head pounding Harry slowly made his way down to the kitchen, stumbling as he crossed the threshold.

Sirius had been told off by Remus when he mentioned that Harry wasn't enough like James, seriously told off. He was now trying to look past the strong physical resemblance and what he saw was Harry was a lot like James, but more like Lily. He was watching his Godchild closely when he stumbled into the kitchen. Having already spotted Ron slouched over the table Sirius knew some drinking had gone down. "If you don't mind Molly, Harry and I are going to have our dinner in my office. We have something to discuss," Sirius said firmly.

Harry gulped and was about to refuse when he caught Sirius' look. It was not an expression he was used to seeing on his Godfather's face and immediately had him quiet and nodding.

Molly severely disapproved of Sirius, but seeing him look like he did and how Harry responded she knew she had to let them go. "Of course Sirius, if you prefer I can keep a couple plates warm down here for you," Molly said.

Sirius knew Harry wouldn't feel much like eating and nodded at Molly. "That would be wonderful, thank you," Sirius said. Sirius walked over to Harry and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "My office, let's go," Sirius said in a low but firm tone. Sirius was trying hard to remember what happened when Mr Potter caught him and James drinking the first time. They had of course been spanked and rather severely too, but Mr Potter had given off a kind of understanding that Sirius wanted to emulate.

Harry nodded and turned around heading back to the scene of the crime, hoping Dobby would have been able to clean up the mess already. Thankfully there was no evidence of his and Ron's painting of the carpet. The bottle of Ogden's was back in its place, but Dobby had evidently been unable or forgotten to refill it. Harry stood squirming unpleasantly and waited for Sirius.

Sirius crossed to the pantry and fetched two of the vials of potions he kept around for himself, Tonks and Remus. He went over to Molly and gave the vial to her. "For Ron, to be given at your digression," Sirius said. Easier job done, Sirius headed up the stairs to his office to deal with his Godson's exploits into drinking and to find out how it happened.

Sirius stepped into his office and handed over the Hang over cure straight away. "That'll make your head feel less like it was trampled on by a herd of Hippogriffs. Unfortunately for you, it'll also mean you and I can have this conversation and deal with your decision to drink yourself drunk without anything getting in the way. So, tell me Harry what on earth made you think drinking was a good idea, how you thought you'd get away with it and how exactly you managed to find something to drink. I know for a fact there is only one place alcohol is kept in this house and for your sake you better hope you didn't get it from that place," Sirius lectured.

Harry was shocked at what Sirius was doing. Somehow he knew he was drinking and he was lecturing him. Harry downed the vial and instantly felt relief from the lack of a hangover and the remains of the alcohol. Harry wasn't sure where to start, but he supposed he best start from the first question. "Ron and I were talking and the idea came up. We decided we should at least try some Fire Whiskey before we turned seventeen and I knew yours was hidden here. We didn't think you'd mind much, we thought you'd think it was cool and I thought it was something you and my Dad would do so you'd be ok with it. We got the alcohol from here," Harry said answering the questions in order.

Sirius was in shock. Not only was Moony right, although that wasn't much of a surprise, but Harry was actually right now looking for approval. "Harry, what I said about James was a mistake. I'm cooped up in this house and it's no fun, I love you for you and don't want you being James. Secondly I definitely do not approve of this in any way shape or form and while yes your father and I did pretty much the same thing at your age, you are going to get the same punishment we both did from your father's father," Sirius scolded. "Afterwards we will talk about expectations and who I want you to be," Sirius said much more softly.

Sirius then realised where Harry had gotten the alcohol from. "Oh and if you ever steal from this office again, I will spank you until you can't sit down for a week. And to make sure of that I will give you a bedtime spanking every night for a week, that's not to mention what'll happen if you drink again. This house is as much your house as it is mine, but this office is for the Head of the house of Black only, not his or her Heir," Sirius warned in a low deep voice.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably and nodded. "Yes Sirius, I'm sorry Sirius," Harry said. Remus had already shown Harry what happened to his father and he wasn't looking forward to a repeat.

"Do you know what your Grandfather did to your father, Remus and me when we misbehaved?" Sirius asked. Remus told him about Harry's third year where he caught him with the map, so Sirius wanted to check Harry would be honest with him.

"Yes Sirius. Remus err showed me," Harry mumbled.

Sirius nodded. "Well this one is going to be a fair bit worse than when Remus spanked you Harry. Underage drinking is very serious. From the fact there are two thirds missing from the bottle and it's in precisely the same place as it was before I am going to assume you and Ron were sick and had Dobby clean it up. Alcohol is a poison and too much can kill you or make you very, very ill. I cannot tell you how disappointed I am that you would go behind my back and do this. The worst part is Pup if you had come to me with the wish to just try some, I would have let you with my supervision," Sirius said his tone firm, but understanding.

Harry felt ashamed of his actions and hung his head.

Sirius grabbed a quill and transfigured it into a heavy wooden brush. "Alright then Pup, let's get this over with. Jeans and pants down and up over my lap," Sirius said creating a straight backed wooden chair with no arms and sitting in it.

Harry steeled his resolve to achieve his Godfather's approval and unsnapped and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles before pushing his underpants down as well. To avoid giving too much of a full frontal view Harry quickly almost threw himself over his Godfather's lap squirming to get in position.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk when he found himself with a lapful of teenage bare backside. He remembered the feeling well and although he hadn't had much hands on practice, he'd had plenty of practice on the receiving end to know how it should go. Sirius rested his hand on Harry's bottom and cleared his throat. "Tell me why you are getting this spanking Harry," Sirius said.

Harry squirmed and half wished Sirius would just get on with it. "Because Ron and I drank alcohol underage which we took from your office," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "That is correct," he said. With that Sirius raised his hand and brought it down on Harry's bottom. He quickly found a rhythm and set about colouring his Godson's bottom a dusty pink so he could move on to the brush.

Harry yelped at the first swat, it had taken him by surprise. The rest he was able to take with only grunts and some squirming.

Once Sirius had reached the desired colour and Harry was squirming about appropriately he shook his hand out and picked up the brush. "You do not drink underage and you do not take things from this office," Sirius lectured while rubbing the brush in small circles on Harry's bottom.

Harry flinched at the touch of the brush and felt a shiver run down his spine. He was barely holding back tears as it was. How was he supposed to cope with the brush? When the first swat came, the dam burst and tears started rolling down his cheeks. From there it didn't take long for Harry to be sobbing hard, kicking and struggling.

Sirius kept on bringing the brush down until Harry lay limp over his knee, sobbing his heart out. Once that was achieved Sirius picked him up and crushed him to his chest, letting him cry it all out. "I've got you Harry, I've got you. It's over, you're forgiven," Sirius crooned softly.

Finally Harry stopped crying and blushed embarrassed to have been so emotional in front of someone.

Sirius let Harry pull up his pants and jeans and then tugged him over to the soft leather couch. "Harry, I want to talk to you about who I expect you to be," Sirius said softly.

Harry joined his Godfather on the couch eager to hear how he could earn his Godfather's opinion.

"Harry, I expect you – and this is very important – I expect you to be no-one else but yourself. I want you to always stay true to who you are. If you do that, I will be proud of you. I am proud of you anyway, but that'll make me the proudest Godfather ever," Sirius said.

Harry grinned and threw his arms around Sirius.

Sirius caught Harry and hugged him back. "I love you Pup, for you. I love you for exactly who you are," Sirius said.

Harry felt something tug in his heart and hugged his Godfather back even tighter. "I love you to Sirius," Harry mumbled.

~o~

**There you have it. Thank you for reading, drop me a review if you liked it or have anything to say. I will write on request and I'm looking for more one shot's to do. I've got a couple big stories on the go so I would like a few short one shots to write. **


End file.
